


Boredom Leads to Daydreams

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Weeks 2018: Tropes and AUs [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Boredom, Fantasy, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, Poor Bruce, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Tim is bored out of his mind at a technology conference. When he sends Jason a joking text about kidnapping him to save him, he certainly doesn't expect his boyfriend to follow through with it.





	Boredom Leads to Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! I chose to interpret the "Fantasy" prompt as a daydream.

Throughout the twenty-two years he’s been alive, Tim has often wondered if it’s possible to die of boredom. One would think a Technology in Gotham conference _would_ be interesting. Is it? Hell no. So far he’s sat through several dull presentations, spoken to equally dull people, and half hopes one of Gotham’s costumed villains will make a raid upon the conference. For once everyone is locked up tight in Arkham Asylum. Security has been upgraded so no one’s been able to break out for over two weeks. If Gotham’s citizens are lucky, that streak will continue. 

“Mr. Drake-Wayne!” A familiar woman calls his name.

Tim pastes on his press smile and turns to face Vicki Vale. Of course she’s here. “Vicki. Can I help you with anything?”

“I hear Wayne Enterprises is going to launch a new product soon! Are you promoting it for this conference? Care to give me an inside scoop?”

“The press conference is next Friday at noon. That’s when the product is ready to launch and when you can find out more. Until then, you’ll have to be patient.” 

Vicki looks disappointed. “Well, if you won’t talk about that then why don’t we talk about you.” Her smile returns as she steps closer. “You’ve been spotted repeatedly with a tall, muscular man. Are you a couple?”

“He’s my bodyguard,” Tim lies smoothly. Jason will get a good laugh out of that when he tells him. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to attend another panel in three minutes.” He makes his escape before she can question him about his “bodyguard” and finds a seat in the middle of the conference room. To his relief, no one sits by him. Good. He can text his boyfriend without seeming rude. 

Tim: Vicki’s here. She asked about you.

Jason: Did she?

Tim: I said you were my bodyguard.

Jason: Mm I do like guarding your body.

Tim rolls his eyes. Of course he does.

Jason: How bored are you?

Tim: Extremely. If Bruce wouldn’t be livid I’d ask you to come kidnap me.

He’s considering it anyway. He’s so desperate for _some_ entertainment that having Jason abduct him would certainly liven things up. Then he and Jason could have some fun. Tim is wearing his Red Hood panties in honor of his boyfriend. And fantasizing about Jason stripping them off his body before fucking him into their brand new mattress. 

Jason: Want me to?

Tim: I’ll update you in another hour.

Jason sends him a laughing emoji in response.

*

The presenter drones on and on about water filtration. Tim has long since tuned him out to daydream. The door slams open and startles him back to the present. He twists in his seat, blinking at the familiar figure framed in the doorway. It’s Jason all right. He’s dressed in a variation of his Red Hood uniform. Same pants, same guns and holsters, but he’s wearing a gray leather jacket zipped up and a black helmet instead of his trademark red one.

“Timothy Drake-Wayne,” his mechanized voice booms. “I have a client who needs to speak with you.”

Tim fights to keep his composure instead of grinning. He schools his features into an anxious expression and slowly stands, biting his lip. “W-What do you want with me?”

“Come here and no one gets hurt.” Jason fires a warning shot at the ceiling. A few people scream and crouch down for cover.

Tim tentatively approaches him. The second he’s in reach Jason seizes him by the waist and throws him over his shoulder, clamping his arm across the back of Tim’s thighs. “Anyone who calls the police will be spitting bullets!”

“Don’t hurt anyone,” Tim beseeches. He lets himself hang over Jason’s shoulder like a rag doll as he’s carried out of the room and then the building. Jason dumps him in the driver’s seat of a nondescript black car outside. 

“Get in the front. Run and I’ll shoot.”

Apparently Jason’s turning his kidnapping joke into a roleplay. Tim crawls into the passenger seat. He ducks his head, shooting Jason a pleased grin from beneath his hair. “Thank you,” he whispers. “I was so bored.”

Jason slams the door and floors it away from the conference center. “You’re welcome, baby bird. Told you I’d help you out. How soon until Bruce blows up your phone?”

“Any minute now.” 

His phone buzzes thirty second later. Tim pulls it out of his pants pocket and laughs. “He asks what we’re playing at.”

“Tell him he doesn’t want to know.” 

“I’ll say you’re trying out a new look and wanted to practice on me.”

Jason snorts. “When he calls to yell at us, put him on speaker. It’ll be funny.” He lays a hand on Tim’s thigh and squeezes. “Let’s talk ransom, Drake. I’m not talking money.”

He opens his mouth to speak just as his phone rings. Tim answers and puts the phone on speaker. “Hey, B.”

“Both of you explain what the hell is going on,” Bruce growls. “I want a serious answer. Jason, did Tim put you up to this?”

Jason drives them through the city. “We’re spicing up our relationship with a little kidnapping fantasy. Tim was going to pass out from boredom so I decided to rescue him. You know you’d love if Selina came and saved you from some shitty event like this.”

“Jason, turn your car around and return Tim to the conference. Immediately.”

Tim raises an eyebrow. “After he just kidnapped me from it? What’s he supposed to do, say he’s an actor?”

“You got yourselves into this mess. Come up with a suitable explanation.”

Tim’s breath catches when Jason’s hand slides higher up his thigh. “No can do. I’ve got plans for Timmy. Hang up,” he instructs Tim.

“Don't you—”

Tim ends the call. They’re both in for an earful the next time Bruce gets a hold of them, but he doesn’t care. He sets his phone to silent mode to avoid being hassled. “So where are you taking me?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, Drake.” Jason gropes his thigh again. He drives Tim into the Narrows and parks two streets away from one of his safe houses. Jason exits the car and seizes Tim’s arm. “Get out.” 

Tim obeys. The second his feet touch the ground Jason has him up over his shoulder again. He takes him to the safe house and drops him onto the couch. He’s grinning when he pulls the helmet off. “So, baby bird, about that ransom?” he purrs.

Tim pulls Jason down by his jacket. “Take off your pants. Think my boyfriend deserves a blowjob for saving me. Then I’m going to ride you wearing nothing but your jacket.” It’s one of Jason’s kinks.

Jason swallows visibly. “Oh?”

“Take them off,” Tim orders.

The fun they’ll have is so worth the lecture they’ll get tomorrow.


End file.
